


Sensitivity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Ignis issensitive.





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Ignis Fluff week! Prompt: Getting into trouble/"Oops"
> 
>  
> 
> after struggling trying to fill a different prompt, switched over to this prompt after a filthy conversation with masozii and wrote this in ten minutes. thanks maso ily

“Oops.”

Ignis’s cheeks are stained red, head tipped back and still breathing hard from orgasm. Noct grins, resituating his fingers on Ignis’s clothed hips, and as if roused by the movement, Ignis raises his head and _glares_.

“‘Oops?’” he repeats, and if possible, Noctis’s grin blossoms even further. It feels like it might split his face in two. “I _explicitly_ warned you–”

“I didn’t think you were serious!” Noct interrupts. He has to stand up for himself _somehow_. It’s completely his fault. Mostly his fault. If Ignis hadn’t been looking at him that way, they wouldn’t be here in the first place, though, and he will stand by that as though his life depended on it. “I mean, I barely touched you.”

It was true! A hungry kiss and roaming hands and barely the bump and press of hips grinding against Ignis’s before he’d gone over. He’d gotten nowhere _close_ to removing his trousers. In all his life, he hadn’t seen him come so fast. He wonders what inadvertent kink they’ve hit upon to cause it, but he’ll think it through later. In the shower. Or bed. Or both.

Ignis makes a noise somewhere between embarrassment and amusement. “Noct,” he whines– although he would never call it that. But it is: voice pitched, syllables drawn out, head thumping back against the wall again. His eyes drift shut again, but there is the _faintest_ form of a smile on his lips.

“Oooh, don’t smile or it’ll encourage my _bad behaviour_ ,” Noctis says, positively alight with amusement, and Ignis makes a noise that is clearly not supposed to be a laugh and _is_ ; he turns his head away to huff, fondly, and smooths a hand down his face.

“How on earth are we supposed to go back out there like this?” Ignis gestures vaguely at Noctis’s crotch, where he’d gone painfully hard in the past fifteen seconds, and then winces delicately as he shifts. “I need to clean up.”

“I’ll clean you up.” Noctis folds down to his knees, fingers flying to Ignis’s waist to unbuckle and unbutton.

“Noctis, don’t you _dare–!”_

But he knows him well enough, knows his tone and the pull of his hands sinking into his hair, and the overstimulated noise that is still capped by a smile of the fondest kind as Noct mouths around the head of his cock. He tries to make his own grin as salacious as possible, and he’s rewarded with a laugh he’s liable to remember tonight, later in bed, also.


End file.
